Von
by Pookieesunelfolibre
Summary: Vivir en un mundo donde cada individuo tenga destinada su alma gemela. Grabado el nombre de tu persona desde el día en que naces, buscándola por años y a veces, jamás encontrarla. Lazos que son a prueba de fuego, hilos que son indestructibles. ¿Podrá el amor más que la venganza? Un humano torturado, ¿puede amar otra vez? Si tuvieses delante de ti a tu alma gemela, ¿podrías matarla?
1. Regn (Lluvia)

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza su ventana, las luces de la calle se distorsionaban en las gotas sobre el vidrio, dejando que la luz se reflectara en miles de partes iluminando de forma tenue su habitación. La tormenta no había amainado y sólo parecía empeorar con el correr de los minutos. Le proporcionaba cierta alegría poder estar así; sin luz eléctrica y escuchando el sonido del agua caer desde el cielo. De alguna manera ese era el escenario perfecto. La lluvia siempre había logrado calmarlo, lo hacía sentir acompañado, como si las gotas de lluvia fuesen secretas cómplices de sus pensamientos más íntimos. Eso le gustaba creer, era mucho mejor que el pensamiento cruel y realista de que era un pobre diablo, solo y abandonado. Sí, era mucho mejor creer que había algo ahí afuera que lo escuchaba, incluso si no era más que agua condensada.

Near siempre había estado solo, huérfano y abandonado afuera de una iglesia. Ahora ya más adulto le daba cierta gracia lo cliché de la situación, pero no podía esperar más de alguien que lo tuvo por error. Tampoco podía quejarse, las personas del orfanato lo habían criado bien. Incluso a pesar de tener _«eso»_ grabado en su clavícula pero claro, no todo podía ser tan bueno. Las personas religiosas que abundaban no eran tan benévolas y muchas veces fue excluido y maltratado. Era increíble lo hirientes que podían ser las personas que supuestamente deberían predicar el amor, una ironía.

A pesar de todo, él lo comprendía. Vivir en un mundo donde naces con el nombre de tu alma gemela tatuado era algo complicado. Sobre todo cuando el nombre que tienes es de alguien de tu mismo sexo, tal vez era equivocación del destino, tal vez sólo había sido escogido como el juguete preferido de Dios. Near no lo sabía, ni tampoco le interesaba. Ocultaba ese nombre bajo las holgadas ropas que solía usar, nadie debía verlo. A veces suponía que esa fue la razón del porqué su madre lo abandonó; era un descarriado de nacimiento, ¿cómo podía luchar contra eso? La entendía, mas no le daba importancia.

Se sentía sucio, lo habían criado de esa manera… con el pensamiento de que era un pecador, incluso sin haber hecho nada. Eso sí que no lo entendía, ¿qué culpa tenía él de nacer con ese nombre? Él no pidió nada de aquello, ni siquiera lo conocía. No era algo que él pudiese controlar pero aun así lo odiaban por ello y él se sentía como la escoria más baja, no lo entendía.

Rodó por su cama y la almohada blanca de su cama despedía el olor de la mujer con la que estuvo la noche anterior, recordó que debía lavarlas.

Near intentaba quitar ese sentimiento de suciedad dentro de sí teniendo relaciones con mujeres a las cuales no les importaba tener el nombre de alguien tatuado, porque la necesidad de dinero era más fuerte que el lazo del cariño, el amor significaba dinero durante esos días y él lo sabía bien. Pero aun así, no podía sentir nada por ellas, ni una pisca de amor o deseo, nada. Era como estar vacío, y lo peor de todo, es que se sentía así.

Se levantó de la cama, el olor comenzaba a asquearlo.

El espejo de cuerpo completo reflejó a un joven, los cabellos rizados de color blanco. No era albino, mucha gente creía eso pero la realidad era diferente. Era increíble lo que el estrés podía hacer, cambiar de esa manera tu apariencia física, todo ese sufrimiento del que fue víctima estaba plasmado en cada hebra de cabello níveo. Sus ojos grises eran grandes, y le devolvían la mirada con tristeza. Aunque claro, oculta debajo de capas de hielo indiferente. Se llevó una mano a su cuello, y ahí, bajo la marca que la mujer de la noche anterior le había hecho estaba el nombre del que era su pareja, su _«amor verdadero»._ Rio, él no creía en esas cosas. Todo eso de los _«Vona»_ era una real estupidez.

Porque si era así… ¿dónde estaba él? ¿Dónde estaba _«Mihael»?_


	2. Byrjun (Inicio)

—Sabes que no me importa.

—Debería, ¿no lo crees?

—Debería pero no lo hace, eres peligroso y mereces ir a la cárcel.

—¿Le harías eso al que es tu persona, L?

—¿Intentas chantajearme? Eso es bajo, incluso para ti.

El castaño rio levemente, el sarcasmo presente en cada carcajada. Se acercó el hombre de cabello negro, acortando el espacio entre ambos. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo su supuesta amenaza de llevarlo a la cárcel, después de todo, lo que había hecho era porque los jodidos se lo merecían. Si la policía no cumplía con su deber, él debía hacerlo. La justicia estaba tan podrida que había que estar igual o más podrida que ella para poder hacerla cumplir y eso Light lo sabía. Lo que no sabía es que el detective a cargo de su arresto sería el cuyo nombre estaba grabado en su muñeca.

 _—«L Lawliet»_ , no me hagas reír—dijo mientras lo miraba profundamente—. Si tuvieras verdaderas ganas de atraparme lo hubieses hecho hace mucho tiempo, desde el momento que supiste quién era yo y lo que hacía.

 _—_ De saberlo jamás me hubiera mezclado contigo y lo sabes _—_ contestó con una leve sonrisa de superioridad, porque era verdad.

Se habían conocido en un bar común, un día cualquiera y ninguno de los dos pensó que ese día tan ordinario sería el inicio de todos sus problemas. Habían descubierto que tenían el nombre del contrario, cuando sin querer L vio la muñeca del castaño bajo la manga del sweater que usaba. Light había pedido de la manera más cortés ver el suyo propio, para sorprenderse cuando en la misma zona estaba su nombre en la blanca piel del de ojos negros. Esa misma noche habían encontrado a su persona, algo que pocos seres humanos podían decir, no era común hacerlo. Era en parte un poco de azar, suerte y el designo del destino.

Pero para ellos sólo fue el comienzo del vórtice de su perdición.

Poco tiempo pasó para que L descubriera que Light Yagami era el justiciero que buscaba, aquel que ponía en jaque a todos aquellos que salían de la cárcel, ya sea por sus influencias o por el dinero que ostentaban. Asesinos, violadores, estafadores, no importaba. Mientras tuvieses dinero o fueras importante podías hacer lo que querías y nadie te decía nada. A Light eso le asqueaba, que la propia justicia se riera de sus espaldas y las de miles de personas. Se decía que la justicia había sido un invento de los mismos poderosos para poder cubrirse las espaldas de la gente más humilde, y Light creía que eso era verdad. Pero él mismo se encargaría de que dejase de ser así, haría cumplir la justicia. Por eso mismo, había comenzado una sistemática eliminación de todos aquellos que habían cometido crimines, era el líder del _«Forceti»,_ una agrupación encargada de ubicar a los sujetos y hacerlos pagar, a como dé lugar.

Pero la policía tenía órdenes expresas de encontrarlos y eliminarlos, uno por uno. Todos fueron cayendo, todos menos dos miembros, entre ellos su líder, del cual no se sabía nada. Hasta el día que el mismo L , el mejor detective de su sección, encontró al jefe del Forceti en las sábanas de su cama. Desde ese momento habían iniciado una guerra entre ambos, L no había revelado su identidad. Light no sabía por qué, tal vez por el placer de querer terminarlo él mismo o porque todavía guardaba esos sentimientos por él, el castaño deseaba que fuese la segunda opción porque así estarían a mano. Light seguía enamorado de L, quizás siempre lo estuvo, incluso desde antes de conocerlo. Para él, el saber que tenía el nombre de alguien de su mismo sexo no fue importante, la sexualidad siempre fue un tema que no tenía relevancia en su vida. Y cuando encontró a su persona, a L, simplemente supo que era el elegido. El nombre tatuado en su muñeca quemó suavemente cuando sus manos se encontraron y supo, muy dentro de sí, que jamás amaría a nadie como a él y no lo ha hecho, incluso a pesar de los años y del rencor que a veces suele ver en los ojos negros del detective.

 _—_ Sabes que no es así, me tienes en ti y yo te tengo en mi piel _—_ Comenzó a alejarse, mientras las gotas de lluvia bloqueaban la vista del detective _—._ Además L, siempre me dejas escapar, eso no puedes negarlo.

L Lawliet iba a replicar cuando la figura de Light Yagami desapareció de entre los callejones oscuros de la cuidad. La tormenta había servido como cortina para su fuga. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, sintiendo sus dientes chocar entre ellos. Era un golpe en su orgullo, a él no le gustaba perder pero sentía que desde el momento en el cual conoció a Light, los dados ya estaban echados. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans y la placa que lo certificaba como policía le quemó la piel, haciéndolo sentir culpa. Él haría cumplir la justicia para cual lo habían entrenado, incluso si eso implicaba borrar a Light Yagami del mundo y también de él mismo.

 ** _»«_**

—¿No te molesta?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto, lo que hacemos.

—No, Matt, no me molesta, ¿a ti sí?

—No, es sólo…me pregunto cómo serán nuestras personas, es todo.

—Nosotros somos nuestras personas, incluso si no tienes mi nombre grabado en ti… ¡eso debería bastarte!

El rubio salió de la cama, enojado. Matt siempre preguntaba ese tipo de cosas, como si él no estuviese lo suficientemente confundido respecto a lo que hacían. Eran amigos, y un día para otro estaban compartiendo cosas que los amigos usualmente no compartían. Se había sentido bien al comienzo, Mello no lo negaba. Pero con el correr del tiempo, la monotonía comenzó a comerlo vivo. ¿Cuándo te das cuenta que besas a alguien por simple costumbre? ¿Cuándo te das cuenta que el calor de esa persona te es totalmente ajeno, como si no estuviese ahí? Mello sentía eso, ya no podía sentir a Matt. Pero aun así, quería creer que él era esa persona que estuvo esperando, que el nombre que estaba grabado en su nuca no era más que un error.

—Mello, no te enojes.

—No me enojo, es sólo…—La frase quedó en el aire, como si el completarla fuese algo muy difícil. Como si las palabras no pudiesen salir de su garganta. ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedes engañarte a ti mismo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedes fingir, todo por no sufrir?

—Es sólo que piensas lo mismo que yo—completó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al rubio, sonriéndole tiernamente. Matt no lo quería de esa manera, Mello lo sabía. Él tampoco podía sentir eso por su amigo, simplemente no le nacía. El pelirrojo llevó su brazo a la altura de sus ojos y leyó el nombre que estaba en la piel blanca de su antebrazo—. _«Beyond»_ Ese es el nombre de mi persona, es raro, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, sí lo creo—rio Mello mientras llevaba la punta de sus dedos a la piel de su nuca, el nombre de su persona estaba fuera de su visión pero hace años le había pedido a Matt que se lo dijese. No había podido olvidarlo—. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Sabes que yo no te obligaré a estar conmigo.

Mello no quería arrastrar a Matt con él, puede que su amigo aún no hubiese perdido la esperanza de encontrar a su persona. ¿En cuanto a él? Mello la había perdido hace mucho, pasó años buscando a la persona cuyo nombre estaba él, sin encontrarlo. Mello había perdido la esperanza, pero no podía dejar que Matt también la perdiera, al menos así lo vería feliz.

—Quiero buscar a mi persona—respondió el pelirrojo y se sentó al lado del rubio en el pequeño sillón de la habitación—. Es un nombre un poco extraño, eso es una ventaja, supongo.

El rubio lo miró y suspiró. Se llevó una mano a los largos cabellos rubios y los despeinó con cansancio.

—¿Por qué ahora? —cuestionó Mello, sintiendo como Matt se movía a su lado intentando pensar una respuesta. Vio como su amigo se llevaba la mano a su nariz, tocándosela suavemente como hacía cuando estaba pensando. Llevaban años de amistad y a veces Mello sentía que conocía más a Matt que a sí mismo.

—Porque…—dudó un momento el pelirrojo mientras veía las gotas de lluvia a través de su ventana—… quiero sentir algo, Mello. Y sé que sólo esta persona puede hacer que eso suceda. No es nada personal, ¿sí?

Mello sonrió ante la última frase de su amigo y asintió con la cabeza, los cabellos rubios tocaron levemente sus hombros trigueños. Él también quería sentir algo, estaba desesperado por sentirse vivo. Esa era la principal razón del porqué comenzó algo con Matt, con su mejor amigo, incluso sabiendo que no sería para siempre. Porque simplemente no estaban destinados… dolía pensar que tu destino estaba atado desde el momento que nacías. ¿Y si esa persona no era lo que él esperaba? Su peor temor sería no sentir nada cuando la encontrara… si es que algún día daba con ella. Él sabía de personajes que jamás encontraban a la pareja que tenían grabada y morían tan solas como habían nacido, eso era lo último que él quería. Pero al parecer así sería, jamás encontraría a su persona, a su _«Vona»_ … curioso nombre, un poco irónico.

Él quería saberse libre, querer enamorarse de quién se le diera la regalada gana, sin estar atado ni obedecer a nada pero todo lo que había intentado lo había devuelto a la conclusión de que no podría ser feliz con alguien más que no fuera su Vona. Así que se había resignado a no ser feliz, simplemente viviría solo porque prefería eso a seguir buscando a alguien que quizás jamás encontraría.

—Si no lo encuentras…

—Serás mi plan b, querido Mello.

—¡Yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie, vicioso de mierda!

El pelirrojo rio mientras palmeaba con familiaridad la espalda de su amigo, siempre le parecía que hacer enfadar a Mello era una de las cosas más divertidas que tenía el placer de hacer. El carácter explosivo de su amigo era una de las cosas que pensó que podían llegar a enamorarlo, pero no pudo. El nombre de su persona siempre se entrometía en medio, y el sueño imposible de encontrarlo no dejaba que pudiera sentir nada más por nadie, ni siquiera por Mello.

—Me dices vicioso a mí, tú: Mihael «adicto al chocolate» Keehl.

—Oh, cállate.

 ** _»«_**

—Lograste escaparte de nuevo, Light.

—Sabes que siempre lo hago.

—¿De verdad estás enamorado o sólo usas a ese detective?

El castaño lo miró, deteniéndose en todos los rasgos de su interlocutor. Era extraño que hubiese alguien tan idéntico a su persona, sólo sus ojos eran distintos. Sólo por eso Light podía afirmar que no habían dos L en el mundo, por sus ojos. La luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana hacía que los bermejos ojos de su interlocutor brillaran con malicia.

—¿Tú qué crees, Beyond? —preguntó, apoyando su barbilla en el dorso de su mano, el gesto calculador era innegable para cualquiera.

El de cabello negro lo miró y una sonrisa retorcida se dejó ver en sus labios. Nada podía importarle menos que los sentimientos, para él esos eran cosas que no importaban. Después de todo, él no se consideraba ser una de esas personas emocionales, mucho menos le preocupaba toda esa tontería de las almas gemelas. Un buen invento para que los niños se fueran a la cama contentos y felices.

—Pues creo que eres un idiota, no metas tus inútiles sentimientos en nuestro trabajo. Somos los únicos que quedamos, recuérdalo.

—Lo sé. ¿Crees que debamos reclutar más personas? Con la nueva lista que hemos difundido de millonarios corruptos puede que uno o dos quieran contactarnos.

—Ya me adelanté, querido _«_ líder _»._

Light bufó por la bajo en réplica al tono sarcástico con que Beyond había pronunciado esas palabras, él era el líder de esa asociación, le gustase o no. De él dependería cambiar todo ese pútrido mundo lleno de escorias que se disfrazan con las ropas más caras, intentando cubrir la miseria que tenían por dentro. Light se encargaría de eliminarlos, y ni siquiera su amor por L iba a detenerlo. Los haría pagar uno a uno, costara lo que costara.

—Toma, aquí tenemos un buen candidato.

El castaño miró los papeles desperdigados por la mesa, los tomó y leyó rápidamente. Nombre, domicilio, acontecimientos importantes; todo estaba allí. Beyond podía ser retorcido hasta la médula, pero era impecable en su trabajo de investigar y seguir a los posibles candidatos. También era él quien ejecutaba la mayoría de los asesinatos que Light planeaba con maravillosa meticulosidad. Light sabía que Beyond era un genio, pero no más que él mismo, aunque dentro de sí debía reconocer que trabajaban bien juntos, tal vez porque por dentro, eran igual de retorcidos. Pero Yagami jamás lo admitiría.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó el de ojos carmesí. Tenía en sus manos un jarrón con lo que a Light le pareció que era mermelada, jamás entendería el afán que tenía por esa asquerosidad—. Creo que tiene bastantes motivos y muy poca vida social para que sea un infiltrado o algo así.

—¿Este es su coeficiente intelectual?

—¿Ah? Sí, ese es, ¿sorprendente, eh?—respondió llevando uno de sus dedos embetunado del dulce rojo a sus labios. Light tampoco comprendía la repulsión que Beyond sentía por los cubiertos. El de cabello negro lo miró y volvió a sonreírle mientras canturreaba en son de burla—: Es más alto que el tuyo.

—Cállate—espetó el castaño. Si no fuera porque Beyond era necesario para su meta, lo hubiese eliminado del panorama hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Light se concentró en la pequeña biografía que su compañero había hecho, en ella estaban los detalles escabrosos de su vida, su relación con los altos poderíos y un motivo más que suficiente para una potencial venganza, eso fue todo lo que el castaño necesitó para decidirse.

—¿Él te contactó?

—Algo así, se puede decir que tuvimos una… intermediaria.

El castaño miró a Beyond por sobre los papeles, levantó una de sus cejas con gesto dudoso.

—¿Misa?

—Sí, ella estuvo con él un tiempo ofreciéndole sus servicios y al parecer algo le vio. Sabes que ella tiene un buen ojo para estas cosas—La mermelada se escurría entre los largos dedos blancos de Beyond y Light sintió ganas de golpearlo por su poca finura, era como ver comer a un niño—. Aún no sé por qué no quisiste hacerla una cómplice. Te idolatra, eso es útil.

—Misa es muy conocida dentro de su ámbito… no sería conveniente. Además, sin ser nuestra cómplice, nos ayuda. Así que no tiene sentido inmiscuirla oficialmente—. Light cruzó sus piernas, y volvió a mirar el nombre del que sería su nueva adquisición.

—¿Y? —preguntó Beyond, terminando con la mermelada en un tiempo récord, Light sabía que probablemente iría a buscar más dentro de poco—. ¿Qué le parece a su majestad?

—No te burles de mí—respondió Light, apuñalándolo con la mirada. Luego, una sonrisa fría y calculadora se dejó ver en sus delgados labios y Beyond supo la decisión de Yagami—. Límpiate, debemos ir a visitar a Nate River.


End file.
